User talk:Sky HB
HummingBird This is about the crazy person called Hummingbird. I don't have much about this person but several murders have been committed by, apparently, this woman. Many of these victims are males between the mid-teens to the mid-twenties. Normally its always one person that dies, but from time to time the whole family, except the child, gets killed if they get between her and her target. As I said the children don't get killed. Apparently from, her behavior, she is not hostile against children under the age of 6-8 years. Several of the children have stated that they have seen this woman at least a week before the killing. They also state that she acts like "their mom". "She was scary but she was nice. She called me dear and sweetie. She patted my head softly like my mom always did" says the 6 year old Katelyn under the interview on the police station "I cried but she put away her knife and hugged me. She reminded me of my mom. Where is my mom? Mama! I want my mom back!" The interview stopped there as Katelyn began crying and didn't stop yell about wanting her mom. Other than that, the children don’t want to say anything else about her. Sometimes I hear the children sing a rhyme when they think they are alone. When I tried to ask about it they refused to sing it again. One of them even growled at me and said: “You are a grown up you don’t deserve to know”. The children do listen to the adults, but that don’t mean they trusted them. They made it clear from the beginning when the police found them. When police tried to put a hand on their shoulder, or anything that involves touching them for that matter, they will growl and push the adults away. Many times they have yelled: “Don’t touch me! You are not her!” When the police try to ask about it later, they will shake their head and say that they don’t remember that it happened. If an adult tries to touch the child then, the same response will occur. If they again ask about it the same answer will be given. For those few seconds of hostility is completely erased from their memory. Some months later after Katelyn’s interview, a male named Sean posted about this killer. His descriptions about her match the children's descriptions. The woman looks like she is in the early twenties and has a mask over her face. The mask is black and has a vertical red eye in the center that goes from her forehead down to her chin. Aside from the blood red eye on her mask, her eyes sockets are glowing green. How or why her eyes are glowing is a mystery but everyone has stated clearly that her real eyes are literally glowing through her mask. She always has a dark gray hoodie on. Some children have described her with blood red hair. This is still unclear because she always has her hood up. About Sean's post, I have put his story in this report as an example. Sean's story "Let's stay in the town, where it's safe and sound" There it is again... That weird song that is barely audible. It have been coming and going for at least 2 weeks now. No wait, was it 3? I dont know anymore. It's just... creepy, like it wants me to go insane. I think it started when I was out with my friends a few weeks back. We were out and was having fun... like most 18-19 year old would say it. We got drunk. That's what I'm trying to say. "Never lost from love, my dear little dove" Jesus, shut up! Where was I... oh yeah. We got drunk. We were in a bar on the other side of town. I think it was past 3 am when me and my friend Mike stumbled out the bar door. We ended up in a park just thrashing around. Mike spotted a lonely woman walking through the park, apparently she was done with work because she looked exhausted and was carrying a small bag. In our drunken state we thought it was... um... smart to go over and "introduce" our self. If you know what I'm saying. We cut her off and slurred some words like "Where are you going sweetheart?" or "Why don't you join us?" I'm saying this right now that we didn't touch this woman. You have to believe me. Let just get back to the story. The woman looked frightened and tightened her grip on her bag. I was slightly more sober then Mike was, I think that's why I'm remembering and he is not. We close up and circle around her so she has nowhere to go. The next thing I know Mike gets hit in the head with a small rock. He stumbles and loses his balance, thanks to the alcohol. I could see blood dripping from the back of his head. "The Fuck?" I yelled and looked around. I saw nothing, but then... I heard this... song or rhyme or whatever. It was surrounding me. "Let's stay in the town, where it's safe and sound! Never lost for love, my dear little dove" "Where are you?!" I yelled as Mike woke up. The voice disappeared as he did. What happened next didn't scare me but... it would haunt me. Under a big tree I saw a black figure shaking, like it was... laughing. The figure raised its head and a pair of green glowing eyes pierced through me. I froze in shock. From the green glow I could see a big red... eye going vertically between it the green once. You know that feeling of someone looking through your soul? Well, then you can imagine my feeling right there. The next thing I know it’s gone… disappeared without a trace. Mike and I got home. The woman ran away under the whole thing. The rhyme was stuck in my head for days, and the image of the figure never faded. The thing is that it feels like the voice is ending the rhyme before it’s done like it's more to it than that. I'm typing this because none of my friends believe me and Mike is hell of not helping me. I haven't had any contact with him for at least a week. I tried calling him today, but I got the answering machine. "Please leave a massage after the ton-" Not help full. I'm going to bed now. Hopefully I will have some answers soon Shit! Shit shit shit! It's here. The thing is here. I'm typing this on my phone since I'm hiding. I have called the cops but they won’t be here for at least an hour so I'm in the closet in the hall. I have managed to definite what that is. From what I can tell, it's a woman and she has a big kitchen knife. She is humming, walking around my room, taking her time to find for me. "Let stay in the town, where it’s safe and sound Never lost form love my dear little dove" As she is singing the weird rhyme she is closing in on my hiding spot. Shit! I swear she can hear my heartbeat! Don’t find me. Don’t find me, don’t f- I'm looking at the man sleeping in his own hallway. It looks like he remembered my dear little rhyme. Shall I finish it for you like I did to him? Yes? Okay ^^ "Let stay in the town, where it’s safe and sound Never lost form love my dear little dove My knife is on your throat I will leave your dear ones a note..." And my best part is when I whisper into my new friends ears: "You are never safe from love" Well that’s all. And for the people that know this man. He is in peace. From your dearest HB - Later that that week Sean was found in his home with his throat slit and carved letters on his chest. The letters makes out her signature. HB. The same day the police checked up on his friend Mike. He was found dead in his bed with a similar death to Sean's. His body, however, was more cut up and stabbed then Sean’s. On the wall over his bed was a phrase painted with his blood: “You are never safe from love” –HB Under it was the vertical eye, also painted in blood. It has been almost been a month after Sean and Mikes death, and it has not been any resent murders after that. I don’t have any more about HummingBird. I don’t know what she does with the children that are spared to make them hostile against adults. I just ask anyone that read this to be careful and, god be with you, if you hear a woman humming this rhyme. Get. Away. Now! I’m telling you, this woman is not good news. All the evidence points clearly at this, and if you don’t take my warning then may mercy spare your soul. Reports of investigator miss Anna Littlerot. ---- --Sky HB (talk) 10:12, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Categories and Talk Page Please do not create categories. (Murder, creepypasta, mystery, et al) If you make a mistake in typing a category, click the pencil icon to edit or the garbage can icon to delete. There's no need to publish an edit with a non-existent category. See the page for rules about what categories can and cannot be added to pages together or by non-admin, and also for further descriptions of all our existing categories. If you are confused as to how categories on Wikia are supposed to work, please see . The first offense for this is a warning, but the second offense will result in a 1 (one) day block per the . If you feel your new category should be added to this list, leave a message on stating your proposed category and reasons for its inclusion. It must, though, be applicable to at LEAST 10 (ten) existing pages to be considered. Also do not post stories to your talk page (This page.) or your blog here (Known as a blogicle.) This can also get you banned. If you need some help, feel free to message me. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 11:39, May 9, 2014 (UTC)